The War Continues
by Obsessed-in-a-good-way-x
Summary: Harry thought the war had ended. He thought that once he had gotten rid of Voldermort people would move on. Had he really been so naive? What happens when Harry lets his guard down and the world around him crumbles?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; he will remain with JKR forever._

_This story is set after the war… after rounding up all death eaters, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny return to Hogwarts. Due to the war, the times have been frozen to allow Death Eaters to be rounded up. They have returned to the year they would have been in, and everyone else to the year they would have been in._

Chapter 1

"Harry…Harry wake up!" Harry opened his eyes to find Ron shaking him awake "Mum says you've got to get up or we're going to miss the train!" Harry jumped up just as Ron was leaving the room; he got dressed and headed downstairs. No matter how organised the Weasley's were, they were never on time. He closed Ron's door and began pulling his trunk down the stairs. He pulled his trunk to a stop outside and helped Mr Weasley put it into the car.

"Managed to get ministry cars again, it's almost as if you're a celebrity, Harry." Harry blanched at the thought, he was hoping for a normal year at Hogwarts; he should have stopped these thoughts. Harry knew there was never a normal year at Hogwarts. He climbed into the back of the car with Ron and Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley got into the front.

"I still can't get over how big these cars are; surely muggles would notice the amount of people in here?" Before any of them had time to answer the driver said "Muggles don't see anything, Mrs Weasley."

They drove in silence to the station, unloaded their trunks and Harry stared at the entrance. He could feel the nerves eating at his stomach; going back wasn't going to be easy. Ron, tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, Harry, we're late as it is." Harry took Ginny's hand and together they made their way towards the barrier. Ron took it at a run and after glancing behind to check Mr and Mrs Weasley were behind, Ginny and Harry followed. Harry hurried along the platform and hurriedly deposited his luggage in the luggage rack; after helping Ginny with hers, he jumped off the train for final goodbyes. Mr Weasley stepped up to Harry and handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet "You'll see it soon enough. Have a good year, and look after Ginny." He brought Harry into a hug and then turned to speak to Ron. Harry glanced at the Daily Prophet, but before he could read it Mrs Weasley pulled Harry a hug and tears formed in her eyes.

"After all you've been through, you want to go back to school?"

"Mrs Weasley, if I hadn't' I couldn't have lived with myself. Hogwarts will always be my home, and now it's weaker than ever. I need to go back."

"Harry dear, be safe, and try to stay out of trouble"  
>"I always do, the problem is trouble seems to find me." And with that Harry took Ginny's hand and made his way onto the train, Ron at his heels. They turned and waved to Mrs Weasley who was running along the platform to keep up, when she could no longer be seen they turned and made their way along the carriage to find a compartment. Heads turned everywhere he looked; people even poked their heads out from their compartments to catch a glimpse of him. It was then that Harry knew that he was in for no ordinary year at Hogwarts. If he thought the looks had been bad before they were nothing to what they were now. Most looked at Harry with awe, he was of course, part of the golden trio; but the stares of some were murderous. It was these people that Harry knew he had to tread carefully around. These were the children of Death Eaters. To these families the war had not gone as planned, they were not in control and many were now no longer walking the earth or had been captured and taken to Azkaban.<p>

After heading the whole length of the train, in the last compartment they found Hermione with Neville and Luna. They were sat on the seats closest to the window; Neville and Luna were leant forward, hand in hand in a silent discussion; they all turned as the newcomers arrived. Ginny turned to Harry and put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Harry, everything will go back to normal…well as normal as Hogwarts can ever get." They sat down next to Neville and the door flung open. The gap was filled with none other than Gregory Goyle. He may have been saved by the golden trio, but by the look on his face, Harry knew he no longer cared. "POTTER, YOU WILL PAY! You killed Crabbe and then you locked my father up! Nobody messes with my life, Potter. You will pay!" Goyle lunged, Harry realised too late that he should have been quicker. He was lost in a world of his own, and that had cost him. Goyle was on top of him, wand pointed at his face. A Bang filled the compartment as six wands, all aiming at Goyle, had hexed him in 6 different ways. Goyle was now covered in boils, extra arms and was emitting a very strong odour. Harry looked around to see where the extra wand had come from to find Draco Malfoy hovering in the door way, wand still pointed at Goyle who was now somewhere near the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; he will remain with JKR forever._

_This story is set after the war… after rounding up all death eaters, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny return to Hogwarts. Due to the war, the times have been frozen to allow Death Eaters to be rounded up. They have returned to the year they would have been in, and everyone else to the year they would have been in._

Chapter two:

(Draco's POV)

BANG. Draco raised his wand and Goyle was hanging in the air by his ankle. Another flick and he was flying through the air back the way he came. Silence filled the room. Draco turned on his heel to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist, "Stop." He turned to see who the hand was connected to; it was Potter, it was always Potter.

"Fancy taking your slimy hands off me Potter? Or is it Lord Potter now? I almost forgot where are my manners? I must bow to you." Draco hated the way Potter made him feel, he couldn't help that he got sarcastic once in a while, it was the way a Slytherin lived. Potter's face was getting redder, but it wasn't embarrassment, it was anger. Draco thought the Dark Lord got angry, but Potter was giving him a run for his money.

"Don't you dare bow down to me Malfoy! I'm not like your _EX_ Dark Lord! Unlike some people I don't need people bowing down to me to know that I have people backing me up. You've made a big mistake Malfoy coming in here with my friends and I and starting this."

Draco didn't know what to say, he was speechless. This doesn't happen often. Draco always liked to make sure that he had a witty comment or two stored up for moments just as these, but he was speechless. Looking at Potter he realised that he wasn't the same boy he had hated for the past 7 years, he was a man. He had filled out and Draco noticed that Potter towered over him by a good couple of inches. He didn't have the power in this situation; he needed to get out of here. He needed to do what all Malfoy's do in this situation, he needed to RUN! Draco took a step back, and then another, and then another. He was almost to the door when it closed behind him with a click. He was trapped. He knew Potter was too smart to lock it with a standard spell and unravelling it could take forever. He looked towards the Weasley's, their face was as red as their hair and the girl's eyes looked like they were on fire; Draco guessed the rumours were true, Potter must love this one and she him. He'd only ever seen that sheer anger when his mother and father thought they would both die. They were prepared to fight to save him, and that's what she was prepared to do too.

"Draco, sit." Draco backed into the chair next to the door, he wanted to at least be able to try and escape. "You've got to stop this childish behaviour. We're not 11 anymore. We've both been through more than most in the last couple of years; both fighting on different sides. But we were both fighting for the same thing, love. We were fighting for the right to love who we wanted, talk to who we wanted. We fought for freedom, truth, family and love; and we won. We are here today with these people because they fought too. Everyone is suffering Draco. Grow up and deal with it."

"You're one to talk. You don't know the half of what I went through! You think you're so special Potter. The _Golden_ Trio! What utter tripe you come up with! I see you found a keeper anyway Potter. Not my type, but I could put her to good use. I'm sure she'd love my manor house. If she has it sparkling by Dinner she could even join me at the table. She could learn some true pure blood etiquette. It'd probably be the first time she's heard anything remotely important!"

At this point Ginny launched at Draco, screaming a stream of curses. "Slow down_, love_, let the men talk this through!" Draco was then silenced by a slap across the face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; he will remain with JKR forever._

_This story is set after the war… after rounding up all death eaters, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny return to Hogwarts. Due to the war, the times have been frozen to allow Death Eaters to be rounded up. They have returned to the year they would have been in, and everyone else to the year they would have been in._

**_A/N: Please READ AND REVIEW! _**_Planning on uploading at least once a week, but will change if I don't get reviews!_

Chapter 3

"Did you just hit me?"

"Wow Draco, thought you'd recognise a slap when you got one!"

"Ginny! That's enough!" Ginny scowled in Harry's direction. Harry just stared back. He held a blank look on his face and didn't seem to be processing the conversation at all. Ginny wasn't going to back down, she was a sucker for staring competitions, and she always won. They turned away when they heard the door being blown off its hinges. Draco had found a way to get out; sheer force. A flick of black was the only sight as he ran down the corridor full speed, eyes straight ahead.

"What a jerk!" Hermione said.

"How dare he?"

"Ron, calm down."

"Calm down, Hermione? We saved his life. TWICE! And he goes and does that? What is he…?"

"A maniac?"

"Suicidal?"

"A plain right idiot?"

"Okay, I get the picture. I need to calm down."

"You do, Ron. Seriously mate. He's not worth it. We've wasted enough blood, sweat and tears over that guy."

"Tears? I don't remember tears."

"Ron! That's not the point. The war's over and we're happy. He's the one that should be angry. He's been left with nothing and that doesn't sit well with Draco Malfoy. He can't change things Ron." Neville silently took Luna's hand. "Not alone, and we'll be there when he does." Neville turned and smiled at each person in the compartment.

"Don't see why we couldn't just throw him through the veil too. Just like his good for nothing father." Ron sat grumbling to himself.

******The War Continues******

Harry opened the daily prophet; he was fed up with things. You'd think that by defeating the dark lord he would get a break, but apparently fate didn't work that way. Harry rubbed his scar, it hadn't hurt for months. Why did things keep happening around him? Draco was an idiot, he knew that, but if he couldn't accept what had happened, he'd be an absolute nightmare.

"Harry…"

"Ginny."

"Why did you stop me?" Harry turned to look at Ginny. Most wouldn't think she was angry with Harry's actions; her body language just showed mild interest, but her eyes gave her away. There was a fire burning, and Harry knew he only had a matter of seconds before the anger was directed at him.

"Ginny, he's not worth it, simple as. You know what he did with Hagrid. As everybody seems to be reminding us today, the war's over. No need to go crazy over things out of our control."

"But, Harry. It's Draco Malfoy. Surely…"

"No Gin, I just want to relax. I'd actually like a normal year at Hogwarts for once." A giggle passed through the compartment, but seeing Ginny's face, Harry knew this was far from over. He reluctantly put the prophet down; he would have to deal with that later. Harry spent the rest of the journey trying to convince Ginny not to go and hex Malfoy into oblivion. The only way he managed to get out of it was by assuring Ginny that with even a step out of line Draco would have the 'Boy who lived TWICE' to answer to. That seemed to calm her down. Honestly, Harry just didn't see what all the fuss was about. He didn't want to be worshipped for defeating the Dark Lord, as far as Harry was concerned, it was just something that somebody had to do and he just drew the short straw; he wished everyone would just find somebody else to stress over. His plan for this year was to learn more about magic, not because he had to because the fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders, but because he wanted to. Because the world he lived in he knew hardly anything about, there was so much to learn and he just wanted to immerse himself in books, even if it was something Hermione would do. He remembered the Dark Lord making a comment once, about the fact that Harry didn't understand magic, and until he did he could go nowhere. The Dark Lord didn't get much right, but this seemed to be one of those insane times when he did. Harry didn't understand the concept of magic; how it worked, where it came from, and how it could be controlled in a way that didn't involve channelling it with a wand. It was something that had drove him crazy for the last year. This thirst for knowledge occurred when he was on the run and had no access to the books that could surely grant him this information. So, this year was the time for answers, but mostly a time to spend with his friends and Ginny, without fear and without fate's clock ticking in the background.

How wrong Harry was.


End file.
